empujón de amor
by alma y yuriko
Summary: para los mini amantes del shadaze mini esto era de mi hermana lo dejo si quieren sonaze al final ahi uno mini y si no imaginen su nombre XD


**Alma: Se que ella debe continuar su fic y es lo que hace,pero quería publicar esto pero soy más **

**de sonaze que shadaze (me gustaría que se quedara más con sonic(muchísimo mas julieth) **

**pero si esta con shadow también estaría bien) así que esto lo pongo porque es lo que paso cuando jugaba a sonic y los juegos olímpicos de invierno(bueno no lo ultimo).**

**Julieth:¿que pasa alma que estas escribiendo?**

**Alma:¡aaaaaaa! Tu deberías de estar en la jaula con todos los de sonic.**

**Julieth:pero...**

**alma:¡ahora!*se va*bien ahora si comenzamos**

**disclaimer:los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen...aun...0-o nah olvidenlo,le pertenece a sega junto con tooodos sus juegos.**

**********************empujón de amor**********************************************

POV BLAZE

ya llego,ya llego,¡ya llego!me falta solo un esprint final y seré la reina del patinaje solo tengo que ganar la carrera de 500km y poder al menos ganar en un tipo de juego...

_ ''¡aya voy!...¡auch aaaah! ¿watch?'' _ no,no puede ser me duele un montón la cabeza y me siento cansada mareada y sobretodo deprimida...¡bendita pared!porque me habré chocado con ella estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo ahora sera de shadow el guapo erizo...¡¿watch?! ¡Que he pensado dios mio!el es diferente y no somos compatibles el es un erizo y yo un gato...bueno no creo que eso importe, pero no puedo se que soy su única gran amiga y no lo quiero arruinar y...bueno volviendo al tema ya no podre ser la reina del patinaje,de algo divertido,por una vez ya que me esforzado bastante en conseguir las mejores puntuaciones de lo difícil y todo para nada...

POV SHADOW

la veía así de adolorida,cansada y un poco mareada pero sobre todo deprimida,aunque no lo piensen o lo digan yo soy muy observador y el as del silencio pero cuando estoy solo porque cuando esta el faker no puedo estar tranquilo ni un p*** minuto(**ejem sin comentarios)**pero lo que no se es porque cuando estoy con ella estoy mucho mas relajado y tranquilo pero a la vez nervioso y tenso cosa que nunca me ha pasado ni siquiera con mi compañera rouge;intente charlar con ella sobre el tema y lo que me dijo me puso a pensar que era hora de demostrarlo...

**FLASHBACK**

__ ''he rouge the bat necesito hablar contigo'' _ la llamo pues necesito hablar sobre esto que siento._

__ ''he ¡shadow the hedgehog!cuanto tiempo ¿como te va?'' _ ¿enserio? ¿es que no me ha oído? Sera 54$&(**ejem hay se ha pasado)**_

__ ''¿no me has oído?quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa?'' _ bufff espero que no se pong-_

__ ''oye,oye,oye no me estarás diciendo que te gusto ¿verdad?porque eres guapo y todo pero... _ ¡no me deja acabar ni mis pensamientos y ¡¿como puede pensar que me gusta por dios?! 1Ro es una %$& 2do es muy creída y manipuladora se cree la mas guapa y todos saben que es blaze...espera ¡que mie**** he pensado!_**(ejem..esa se la permito,es sobre sus sentimientos entiendanlo)**_3ra que quiere que le compren muchas joyas y ¡las roba! Y 4to y ultimo le va más knuckles. _

__ ''¡NO!como puedes pensar esa atrocidad'' _ me mira de una forma tan enfadada que ase que me de escalofríos por la espalda y casi que me asuste _ ''ejem...no era nada malo solo quería hablar una cosa pero...no tomes las cosas precipitadamente'' _ ahí se lo dejo yo claro._

__ ''bueno,desembucha erizo'' _ bueno ahora o nunca_

__ ''es que cuando estoy con blaze no se...me siento más tranquilo y relajado de lo normal pero a la vez me siento nervioso y tenso y no se porque y pensaba que me podías ayudar...'' _ lo solté pero que...se esta riendo a carcajadas ¡de que mie******(ejem..que grosero)** se esta riendo!._

__ ''lo que te pasa querido erizo es que estas enamorado'' _ ¿enamo-que?no se de que habla..._

__ ''¿he?'' _ es lo único que puedo decir_

__ ''enamorado...¡shadow estas en el amor! ¿quien lo iba decir? la forma de vida más avanzada enamorado de blaze ¡y es una princesa!buena elección amigo*guiña un ojo* _ aun sigo sin entender._

__ ''y ¿que es eso de estar enamorado,rouge?'' _ a ver si me responde._

__ ''es como amy y sonic solo que menos loco y no se sabe si te corresponde porque la respuesta de sonic hacia amy esta clara:NO;espero que le gustes no quiero verte con el corazón roto...shady'' _ ¿¡como mie******(se pasa mogollón ¡para ya shadow!)**me a llamado?!pero bueno eso del amor suena interesante pero...¡yo no puedo,simplemente no puedo!soy la forma de vida más avanzada mi deber es estar solo no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa como...maria._

__ ''¿shadow?'' _ …..._

__ ''no...¡NO! No puedo estarlo no...'' _ mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos,dios yo se que quiero esa gata no...¡la AMO!yo ya sabia que era el amor,sabia que la amaba y la sigo amando con todo mi ser y existir pero sabia que me tenia un poco miedo para entablar una conversación conmigo pero su orgullo y valentía hicieron que me hablara ¡y como se lo agradezco!_

**FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK XD (estará subrayado para diferenciarlo)**

estaba yo en lo alto de la colina descansando y pensando en mis sentimientos hacia la gata ya que en esos momentos no me parecían normales...bueno también estaba pensando por que todos piensan que oculto demasiado mis sentimientos pero creo que tienen razón oculto demasiado mis sentimientos y más con ella... un momento oigo algo...

_ ''…...'' _ se que alguien esta ahí lo que no se es quien pero espero que no sea el faker. _ ''se que estas hay muéstrate ya''.

_ ''¿sha...shadow?'' _ reconocería esa voz angelical donde sea ¡es blaze!no se porque pero me siento nervioso. _ ''que...que haces''.

_ ''na...nada solo estaba aquí...pensando cosas'' _ dios ¿una conversación con ella?no podría ponerme más nervioso _ ''¿y tu? ¿que ases aquí?''

_ ''y...o...yo solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y pu...pues ¿como te va shadow?'' _ q...que ¿enserio le interesa no me lo creo.

_ ''¿en..enserio te interesa?'' _ no se porque se asusta...quizás por mi voz.

_ ''s...si me intersa porque yo...yo...'' _ me amara como la amo o sera otra broma que me preparo el faker como el del globo de agua,el muérdago de navidad,una caja y desagradablemente esa rana/sapo llamada"froggy"**(estoy asta arriba de flashbacks os las arregláis solos y imaginaoslo) ****_ **quiero ser tu amiga'' _ ya lo sabia no puede amarme como yo a ella.

_ ''no quiero que pienses que estas solo y y...yo quiero ser una de tus mejores amigas y no quiero que te lo tomes mal y si no quieres pu...pues me voy'' _ e...eso es fantástico, ella espera con ansiedad y nerviosismo mi respuesta ¡que gracioso!; paso 10 minutos contemplándola su belleza,sus rasgos felinos simplemente a estado paciente pero ahora se quiere ir le agarro del brazo y le digo mi respuesta...

_ ''eso seria fantastico'' _ ella solo me muestra su bella sonrisa y empezamos a hablar como amigos de toda la vida.

************FIN DEL FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK XD********************

_Desde ahi nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y confidentes de hay donde silver comenzaba a echar chispas...je;pero simplemente no puedo..._

__ ''¿shadow estas bien?'' _ lo dice un poco asustada y preocupada normal como me ve asi..._

__ ''¡DEJAME EN PAZ!por favor...'' _ ya no aguanto salgo corriendo de ahí,desde lo lejos oigo un ¡shadow!de rouge no le hago caso seguiré con mi camino pero oigo otro y es voz la conozco muy bien._

__ ''¡blaze!'' _ me giro pero no esta ¿como habrá desaparecido? _ ''si supieras lo que siento por ti''_

_murmuro a lo lejos con la esperanza de que me oiga._

_**************_**FIN Y FINAL DE ESTE DOBLE FLASHBACK(¡POR FIN!)** ****************

la veo así y me da un dolor profundo aun me queda el poder hacer el sprint final y yo se que con eso la puedo ayudar.

POV NADIE

se veía la tensión en el ambiente y una gata lavanda destrozada y un erizo que parecía que iba a ganar pero...shadow se puso detrás de blaze y hizo el sprint final empujándola a ganar dejando a todos atónitos pensando:''sera imbécil ¿por que renuncio al puesto de oro?''y su respuesta les viene a la mente:''AMOR'';la gata miro hacia atrás para ver con sorpresa que shadow le había ayudado a ganar cuando simplemente podría haber cruzado la meta**(lo mismo me pregunte yo)**cosa que pensaba reclamar después de recibir las medallas correspondientes mientras el erizo solo sonreía alegre y jadeaba estaba muy agotado.

POV BLAZE

no se porque lo hizo y no cruzo la meta como habrían hecho todos,pero yo se que el es diferente lo que no se es porque lo hizo,hay le veo le voy a preguntar.

_ ''sha..shadow oye n-n-nececito hablar un momento contigo'' _ lo vi parecía serio pero para mi sorpresa ¡estaba sonriendo!y a mi parecer no era de ironía.

_ ''¿de q-que bla-blaze?'' _ ¡shadow esta tartamudeando!nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando hablábamos parece nervioso y...¡creo que me lo esta contagiando!

_ ''d-d-d¡DE PORQUE ME AYUDASTE!¡no lo entiendo!'' _ puedo ver que se esta poniendo más rojo que un tomate,que se pone nervioso,tartamudea,y¡trata de no sonreír!.

_ ''¿p-po-por-porque te ayude?'' _ le asiento toda extrañada por su comportamiento _ ''pues no se porque y seguro te sorprenderas pero... _ me agarra de las manos me pongo roja ¿que esta pasando? _ ''lo hice por impulso y no cualquier impulso...'' _ ¿q-q-que esta pasando? me estoy poniendo más roja de lo normal y siento latir veloz mi corazón ¿por que?**(¿por que sera? mmmm...XD) **Y dejo de tomarme las manos y me ha dado la espalda todo¿rojo?.

''bla...b-blaze y-y-yo e-es-est-estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti y s-se lo que estará pensando que ¿como puedo enamorarme de ti,una persona distinta y rara?'' _ eso me sentó fatal _ ''pues porque para mi no eres rara,ni distinta a mi en el fondo somos casi iguales;eres la persona más guapa valiente ,comprensiva y amable conmigo arriesgándote a ser mi amiga y confidente para mi eres muy especial blaze y lo seguiras siendo e mas yo no te quiero...¡TE AMO CON TODO MI SER BLAZE!'' _ es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho y le salen lagrimas... _ ''y si no sientes lo mismo por favor espero no poder volver a ser tu amigo no soportaria no..._...

POV NADIE

_ …... _ la gata lavanda no respondía estaba sorprendida y toda roja mientras el erizo estaba callado pasaron 5 minutos de esa situación tensa.

_ * snif * mejor me voy...¡¿HUMP?! _ de repente una mano agarra el brazo del erizo y...**(¿que ha pasado? Julieth:que escribes alma he alli pone shadow y blaze y... 0-o¿que es eso? Alma * le borra la memoria* julieth:¿que ha pasado? Ho ¡hola alma! ^o^ alma * con mal humor:a la ¡JAULA! * se va *)**¡BLAZE LE DIO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS A SHADOW!0.O

_**EN OTRA PARTE:**_

_ ''¡TE LO DIJE!ahora dame los ferrero rocher'' _ decia alegre/un poco enfadado**(¿por que?)** un erizo azul

_ '' * snif * buaaaaaaaaa no es justo blaze tenia que ser mía y...¡no te los pienso dar!búscate los tuyos sonic!'' _ decía llorando un erizo plateado/blanco**(ese lo creo ¬¬)**.

_ ''en teoría mía so llorón pero me tengo que aguantar para poder verla feliz¡ahora dámelos,silver! '' _

**FIN LA HISTORIA DE MI HERMANA LA DEJADA y no se por que la dejo en fin PARA LOS POCOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA(casi nadie) MENTIRA EL OTRO FINAl de esta historia parte sonaze**

blaze se dirijio a shadow a agradecerle al parecer era un buen amigo sonic le habia pedido el favor a cambio de un ferrero rocher blaze fue a sonic y ¡le planto tal beso que lo tiro al suelo! Y peor dejo caer los ferrero rocher

silver:SON MIOS AL FINnnnn * inconsiente *

shadow: nada de eso muajajaja ummmm

**alma:este final si me gusta**

**ordenador:claro este final lo hize yo el otro la dejada un momento ¿¡TU ERAS COMPLIZE?! Y LO PEOR LOS TENIAS EN UNA JAULA**

**Alma:si cuando tenia a todas dentro de mi me engaño y me utilizo como hipnosis y alte salio por mi y los metió ahí. **

**ordenador:se va a arrepentir**

**ALMA Y ORDENADOR:ADIOS**

pd:alma me pertenece


End file.
